Too Good To Be True
by iloveromance
Summary: Samantha Baker's dreams came true when Jake Ryan finally noticed her. But what happens when reality sets in? The story begins the morning after the movie ends.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_"Make a wish." __  
__"It already came true."_

As Samantha Baker lay on the sofa, the house seemed peaceful. The clock chimed the hour: 6am. Her grandparents wouldn't be up for at least another hour and her parents soon after that. As for Mike? Well, her little brother (the pain!) would sleep till noon if her parents let him. But after the chaotic day spent at her sister Jenny's wedding, Sam had the feeling that everyone might be sleeping in.

But not her. With all that had happened to her in the last 48 hours, who could sleep? It still felt like a dream.

Jake Ryan!

The mere thought of his name sent her stomach whirling. Nothing new. She had pined for him ever since she first laid eyes on him in her Independent Study class.

Randi, her best friend, thought she was crazy; obsessing over a guy who didn't even know she existed.

She tried to ignore him (she really did) but it was impossible.

Those eyes... those gorgeous, gorgeous eyes. And that body! Jake Ryan was the most perfect human being she had ever seen. She did everything possible to steal a glance at him, hoping he wouldn't notice.

But obviously he did notice. She still couldn't figure it out. How (and more importantly) _why_? She was nothing like Carolyn Mulford with her golden blond hair and looks Samantha would kill for.

Jake and Carolyn were the most popular couple in school. Kids worshiped them. But compared to Carolyn, Samantha was just a "nobody".

So when Jake showed up at the church, she couldn't believe it. He had been asking about her!

He asked her something, but truthfully she hadn't heard him. In a daze, she had followed him out to his car, waving to her dad while Jake opened the car door for her.

As the drove off, he told her he had a surprise for her.

She tried to feign amazement at seeing the huge house, but the truth is, she had walked by so many times, she knew the way by heart and had memorized every detail.

Jake's house.

Never mind that it was three blocks from her house, which resulted in her becoming good at making excuses to her family about why she was taking so long to get home from school.

She had no idea what he had planned, but a birthday cake was not what she had imagined. And that _kiss_!

Suddenly the phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts.

Who in the world would be calling her house at this hour on a Sunday? She sat up and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Did I wake you?"

The voice on the other end was unmistakable, and her heart seemed to expand beneath her chest.

Jake!

"Samantha, are you there?"

"Um... yeah." she said, unaware of the sudden silence. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry for calling so early. I just wanted to hear your voice."

The comment surprised her so much that she dropped the phone.

"Hello? Hello?" She heard the tinny voice saying from the floor.

With shaking hands, she reached down and picked up the receiver, praying that no one upstairs heard her.

"Sorry. Wh-what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I just wanted to hear your voice." He said again.

Was it possible that real life could turn out better than her imagination?

"Me?" was all she could manage to say.

A chuckle on the other end of the line. "Well now who else would I be referring to?"

"Um, I..."

_God, Samantha, way to sound like a total moron._

_"_Are you going to be busy later?"

She cringed, remembering her plans to meet Jimmy and Randi at the mall. It was their Sunday afternoon ritual. Until now...

Jake was _much_ more important.

"Um, no. I don't think so." She said.

"Great! How about if I pick you up about 4 and we can go catch a movie?"

"Really? I-I mean sure! That sounds great!" Samantha said, trying desperately to hide the quivering in her voice.

"Okay, well, I'll see you then."  
"Sure, Jake. Bye!" She hung up the phone and stared at it in disbelief.

A date with Jake Ryan!

She picked up her pillow and screamed into it as loudly as possible.

If this was a dream, she _never wanted_ to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sam! Would you _please_ come down here and say goodbye to your grandparents?"

"Coming Mom!" Samantha called from the top of the stairs. She loved her grandparents dearly, but as soon as she heard her dad taking their luggage downstairs, she raced to the comfort of her room. She'd been sleeping on the sofa for two nights now, and that was more than enough for one lifetime.

"Samantha now!" Her mom yelled again.

Samantha came running down the stairs and hugged Grandpa Fred.  
"Knock knock..." he said with a chuckle

"Fred, not now!" her grandmother said. "We have a plane to catch.

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive you to the airport?" Samantha's dad asked.

"Nonsense! You've done more than enough for us. Besides, we're more than happy to take a taxi. Aren't we Fred?" Grandmother said, turning to hug Samantha.

Suddenly she pulled away and gave Samantha a glance from head to toe, stopping at her chest.

"Sam, you are so grown up... and all filled out! You're going to need a training bra soon."

Samantha looked away, mortified. Behind her she could hear the snickers of Mike and her little sister, and she longed for the taxi to come. The last thing she wanted to do was to get into a discussion in front of her family about her bra size.

"It was nice to see you both!" Samantha said, wondering if they were ever going to remember that her sixteenth birthday had come and gone.

Thankfully, a horn sounded.

"Oh, that's us!" Grandpa Fred exclaimed. After much scrambling, Grandma Helen and Grandpa Fred were ushered out the door and on their way to the taxi.

"We'd better be going too." Grandma Dorothy said. "Sam, it was so nice of you to let us stay in your room."

"And we didn't even read your diary!" Grandpa Howard said with a laugh. When he saw Samantha's horrified face, he patted her back. "Sweetheart, I'm just kidding! With my eyesight, I couldn't have read it if I tried!"

"That's comforting." Samantha said under her breath.

"What was that?"  
Grandpa Howard asked.

"I-I said I hope I can see you guys again soon. Maybe like on my next _birthday_?"

"Sam..." Her mother said, shooting her an irritated look.

"I think that's a fine idea!" Grandma Dorothy said.

Samantha's dad grabbed his car keys. "Well, we'd best get on our way, if you're going to make your train. St. Louis isn't going to get any closer!"

Samantha rolled her eyes. God, her dad's jokes were worse than Grandpa Fred's! As quickly as possible she hugged her grandparents.

Then her worst nightmare appeared before her.

Long Duc Dong.

He held out his arms for a hug. "Thank you Sam, for wonderful visit. I even thank you for new style American girlfriend and for handover from party."

Mike laughed. "You mean _hangover_!"

"You're welcome, Long." Samantha said, reluctantly putting her arms around him. Suddenly he was holding her just a little too close and she forced herself away.

"It was nice to meet you, Long."

"It most certainly was." her mom said with a smile. She hugged Long tightly. "You come back anytime, you hear?"  
Long's eyes widened. "Anytime?"

"Absolutely."

He smiled. "Oh, thank you so, so much."

"I'll be back shortly." Samantha's dad said as he ushered them out the door.

Dutifully, Samantha, her mom, sister and brother waved as Long, and their grandparents got into their dad's Buick and drove away.

Samantha's mom smiled and shut the door. "Well, that was a nice visit."

"Mom!" Mike yelled. "Why did you have to tell that weirdo to come back?"  
"Mike! I've told you not to call him that. He's a very sweet boy and he's welcome in our home anytime."  
"Just tell me before hand so that I can get vaccinated."  
Samantha's mother sighed. "Mike, I've had enough of you for one afternoon. Go upstairs to your room."

A smile crossed Mike's face. "I thought you'd never ask.""

"And no TV!" She called to him, as he ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

Mrs. Baker turned to Sam and her sister and smiled. "So what do you two girls have planned for today?"

"Can I go over to Sandy's house?" Her sister asked.

"Yeah, but be home before dark."  
"Mom!"

"Either you follow my rules or you don't go at all!"

"Oh, okay." her sister said, sulking.

"What about you, Sam?"

Samantha hesitated. No way was she going to explain Jake to her mom.

"I-"  
"Well never mind about that." her mom interrupted. "Listen, I have to get to the store. Your grandparents almost ate us out of house and home. Can you keep an eye on things around here?"

"Sure Mom, but I have to leave at 4pm. I have plans."

Her mom smiled and put her hands on Samantha's shoulders. "Okay. And Sam? I really am sorry about your birthday. I promise we'll go out and celebrate later this week okay?"  
Samantha smiled and hugged her mom. "Thanks."

She glanced at her watch; 2:30pm. Only an hour and a half to get ready for what she hoped would be a magical night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Samantha sorted through the vast amount of clothes that hung in her closet.

"I have nothing to wear!"

Every outfit was the wrong color, style, or worse, made her look fat. She was half-tempted to call Randi for advice, but then thought better of it.

Finally she found what she was looking for; a simple pink shirt and a black skirt. She dressed carefully, making sure she looked perfect before leaving her bedroom.

As the clock struck 4pm, nervousness settled into the pit of her stomach. Jake would be here any minute! She took one last look at herself in the mirror, and ran her fingers through her hair.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Samantha's heart felt as though it had stopped.

"Just relax, Samantha." she told herself, but that was easier said than done.

"I'll get it!" Mike yelled from the living room.

"NO!" Samantha screamed, taking the stairs two at a time. The last thing she needed was her bratty little brother humiliating her in front of Jake Ryan.

Breathless when she reached the door, she flung it open.

And there he stood, smiling at her.

"Hey."

The mere sound of his voice made her feel like melting through the floor, not to mention his smile.

"H-Hi." It was nearly impossible to keep her voice from quivering.

"You look nice." He said as his eyes searched her up and down.

"Thanks, so do you." She said, smiling at the compliment.

"Nice" was an understatement. _Drop dead gorgeous_ would have been more truthful.

"So are you ready to go?" he said after a short silence.

She nodded her head, grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her.

Minutes later they were in his car.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"I thought we'd grab a bite to eat, and then see a movie." Jake said, giving her a smile.

"How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful." Samantha said, a little too dreamily.

They drove in silence until they arrived at a familiar restaurant:

_The Meltdown. _

She couldn't believe it. He was taking her _here_?

He must have noticed her stunned expression. "This is okay, right?"

"Yeah, um... I just... It's great." she stammered, ignoring the perplexed look on his face.

As he helped her out of the car and they walked through the parking lot, Samantha felt as though she were floating.

_The Meltdown_ was the greatest hamburger hangout in the city. Practically the entire student body had been

there at one time or another and Samantha was no exception. She had spent countless hours here with Jimmy

and Randi, munching on fries and drinking frosty chocolate shakes. Only difference was that while Randi and

Jimmy were discussing school or music, Samantha's attention was focused on the corner booth. So many times,

she longed to be in Carolyn's place, sitting next to Jake Ryan. Her wish had finally come true!

Jake held the door open for her and they walked inside. A hostess approached them and she vaguely heard

Jake request a booth for two. She tried to avoid the stares that were coming from the kids at the

infamous corner booth. Was that snickering she heard? As she glanced over at them, she could see some

familiar faces; football players, cheerleaders and Carolyn...

With "Farmer Ted" from the dance!

What the heck was _he_ doing here? She could see him laughing as Carolyn playfully fed him French fries.

"Samantha, are you coming?"

Jake's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to see him ushering her to a small booth. They slid into

the seats and a waitress handed them two menus. After taking their order, she disappeared, leaving them

alone.

"Don't worry about those jerks." Jake said, motioning toward the kids in the corner booth.

"But I thought they were your friends." Samantha said.

Jake shook his head. "Not anymore. I just can't relate to them, you know?"

"Because of me?"

He smiled. "I guess you could say that."

Her face reddened.

"So, I tried to call you the other night." He said.

She stared at him in disbelief. "You did?"

"Friday night, after the dance. There was a party going on at my house. Carolyn's idea of course. She's such a

partier. It got pretty intense, so I closed myself off in my room. I wanted to talk to you but I talked to your

grandparents instead. I don't think your grandmother appreciated my phone call very much. She gave me a

lecture and told me to stay away from you."

Samantha laughed and buried her face in her hands. "Oh God... Grandma Dorothy. She and my Grandpa

Howard were staying in my room."

"Well that explains it then." Jake said.

Samantha had to know...

"So how did you know I was at the church?"

"I went by your house yesterday and that little Chinese guy told me you were at the church getting married. He

looked really familiar. What was he doing at your house?"

Samantha sunk into her seat. "You mean Long Duck Dong?"

Jake laughed. "Yeah, I guess. Is that his name?"

"Um hmm..." Samantha said, munching on a French fry. "He's an exchange student who lives with my Grandma

Dorothy and Grandpa Howard."

"So you're not married then." Jake said with a smile.

"No, that was my sister Ginny. I was her bridesmaid."

Jake's expression turned serious. "You sure looked beautiful."

Samantha's cheeks burned from the compliment.

Finally she asked the question she'd been dying to ask since yesterday afternoon:

"Jake, why did you come to the church looking for me?"

A smile crossed Jake's face as he reached across the table and took her hand.

"Because... I like you, Samantha."

She looked over to see the kids in the corner booth pointing at her, laughing hysterically, probably unable to

believe what they were seeing.

But none of that mattered:

Jake Ryan liked her!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I had a good time." Samantha said as they stood at her front door.

"Yeah, me too." Jake said.

"Well, goodnight." Samantha said, turning to reach for the doorknob.

"Wait..."  
Jake's hand was on her shoulder. Slowly she turned to face him, gasping slightly as he leaned in for a kiss.

She put her arms around him, sighing when he rubbed the back of her neck with his hands; his mouth caressing hers. When separated, she could feel her lips tingling from the kiss.

Jake smiled warmly at her. "Goodnight, Samantha. I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
"Goodnight, Jake."

She watched as he turned to walk to his car, giving him one last wave when he drove away.  
Just then the door opened, startling her.  
"Sam, what are you doing out here? Where have you been?"

"Oh, um... Jake just left." She couldn't help but smile.

Her dad grinned. "Jake, huh?"  
"Yeah. Well, I guess I'd better get my stuff ready for school tomorrow."

She ran up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her. Quickly she grabbed her yearbook off of her bookshelf and plopped herself onto the bed. Her fingers couldn't flip through the pages fast enough. Finally she came to the junior class. She scanned the list of students until she finally found him;

Jake Ryan.  
God he was gorgeous.

And he had kissed her! Twice!

She laid her head against her pillow and closed her eyes, picturing his face.

The ringing phone startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Well it's about time you answered the phone!" Randi yelled.

"What? It only rang once!" Samantha said.

"You know what I mean. Why weren't you at the mall? Jimmy and I waited all afternoon for you!"

"Oh that... well..."  
"Come on, Sam. Out with it."

As much as Samantha wanted to share her new-found happiness with Randi, she didn't feel like explaining it right now.

"What's that?" She said, covering the receiver with her hand. "Okay, Mom! I'll be right there!"

"Sam, I'm waiting."

"My mom's calling me. I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
"Sam, wait!"

Samantha slammed the phone down with a sigh of relief.

She hurriedly searched through her closet, trying to find just the right outfit for school tomorrow. It was a ritual she performed every night, but tonight was different. She actually had someone to look nice for! When she had picked out just the right dress, she carefully hung it on the door.

With a sigh, she returned to her bed, opened her English book and started her homework. For the first time in her life, she looked foreword to going to school.

Just as she had started reading, the phone rang again. Randi just wouldn't give up!

With an irritated sigh she picked up the receiver. "Randi, I'm doing my homework!"

"Who's Randi?"  
"Jake?"

"Yeah, I guess you were expecting Randy. Another boyfriend?"

"Oh no... She's my best friend. I'm sorry. She's a little upset with me. I was supposed to meet her at the mall."  
"And you canceled because of me?" Jake asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly cancel." Samantha admitted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had already made plans." Jake said.  
"It's fine." Samantha said.

"I had a nice time tonight." Jake said.

Samantha's face reddened. "Yeah, me too."

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow to talk to you again."

Unexpectedly, tears sprang to her eyes.  
"Me either."

"So do you want to eat lunch together? I sit over by the window."  
"I know." Samantha said.

"You do?" Jake asked.

"I-I mean, yeah, that would be great. I'll see you at lunch then."  
"Well, I'd like to see you before that." Jake said. "How about if I meet you next to your locker before school?"  
"Sure. It's in the hallway not far from-."

"I know where it is." Jake said.

"You do?"

Jake laughed. "Yeah. I saw you putting your books away a couple of times."  
"You were watching me?"

"Is that okay?"  
"Yeah, it's okay." Samantha's heart squeezed beneath her chest. This was truly unbelievable. Jake had been watching her!

"Well, I guess I should get going. I need to finish up my homework." Jake said.

"Me too."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. Goodnight Jake."  
"Good night, Samantha. Sweet dreams."

The dial tone buzzed in her ear. Slowly she put the receiver down.

She would definitely have sweet dreams tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Samantha opened her eyes, squinting as the bright sun streamed through the window. Finally it was morning!  
Last night had been the longest of her life. She had tossed and turned, unable to get Jake out of her mind. Glancing at her alarm clock, she noticed that she still had a few minutes to sleep. However, she was already wide awake. She climbed out of bed, eager to get ready for the day. In just a few hours, Jake would be meeting her at her locker! It was still so surreal.

Quickly she dressed, making sure she looked perfect. She had chosen just the right ensemble; pink skirt, and a turquoise sweater, with bold pink lines running diagonally across the front. A touch of Passionate Rose lipstick completed her look.

"Sam! Mike! Sara! Time to get up!" her mother called from the foyer.

"Coming Mom!" Samantha said, flinging open the door to her room. She hurried down the stairs, past her mother.

"What's this? My daughter, dressed and ready for school? I haven't even made breakfast!"

Samantha kissed her mom on the cheek. "Don't worry Mom. I'll do it."

Her mom cast a confusing glance toward her father, who was straightening his tie in the hallway mirror.

"Hey Dad!" Samantha said, kissing him on the cheek.

Her dad smiled proudly. "Well! Good morning, Sweetheart! This is quite a surprise, isn't it Brenda?"

"It certainly is." Samantha's mom replied. "A VERY nice surprise! Well, I'll take you up on your offer for breakfast and go round up the troops." She kissed her daughter and went to wake up Mike and Sarah.

Samantha padded into the kitchen and began setting the table. Within minutes, the smell of frying bacon wafted throughout the house. Toast, orange juice and cereal completed the meal.

Her father sat down at the table. "This looks wonderful, Samantha. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."  
A huge grin crossed Samantha's face. "Well, I appreciate YOU, Dad. I just... don't say it enough."

Just then her brother and sister walked wearily into the kitchen, dragging their backpacks behind them. "What's going on in here?" Mike asked.

His mother smiled cheerfully. "Your sister has been kind enough to make us breakfast! I think we should thank her."  
Mike scoffed. "Yeah Mom, way to fall for it! She's brown-nosing big time!"

Sara laughed, but stopped abruptly at her dad's stern look.

"Mike, stop it. Sit down and eat." His mom said.

Mike stared at the table, horrified. "No way! It's probably contaminated!"

"Mike! Cut it out!" her dad yelled. "Now your sister went to a lot of trouble, and you're going to enjoy it!" Angrily he rattled his newspaper.

Samantha was grateful for the intervention. "It's okay, Dad. Mike's just being Mike."

"Well I don't know what's going on here, but I think it's wonderful." Her mother said.

"I think I do." Samantha's dad answered with a wink in his daughter's direction.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Honey." Her mom said, standing to clear the dishes.

"I'll do that, Mom." Samantha replied.

"Nonsense! You've done more than enough. Now hurry up or you'll miss your bus."

"Brown-noser!" Mike called as he raced past her, followed by Sara.

Ignoring her brother, Samantha's breath caught in her throat when she grabbed her backpack from a chair in the foyer and ran for the bus.

Jake was only minutes away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Samantha climbed aboard the familiar yellow school bus. As soon as he saw her, the lanky driver smiled and winked, but to his dismay, Samantha ignored him without as much as an eye roll.

As usual, the bus clamored with activity. The nerds, busy shooting people with their toy laser guns, kids yelling, laughing and making the normal fools of themselves.

_Unfortunately, things never change. _Sam thought.

"Hey Sam! Over here!" Randi yelled above the chaos.

Samantha sighed and took a seat next to her friend.

"What happened to you last night? You hung up on me!" Randi exclaimed.

"I-I told you. My mom was calling me. I had to go."

"But you've never cared about that before." Randi pointed out. "What's going on ?"  
"Nothing!" Samantha said with a shrug. "Oh... you should have seen Ginny in her wedding dress. So beautiful. A little out of it, though."  
Randi rolled her eyes. "Sam _you're_ the one who seems out of it. Are you going to tell me or not?"

Samantha feigned interest in the group of nerdy kids sitting beside them. "They sure act like jerks, don't they?"

"_You're_ being a jerk!" Randi said angrily.

The bus came to a stop in front of the school and Samantha scrambled to get off.

"Sam, wait! I'm sorry!" Randi called, watching her friend run into the building.

Samantha ran into the girl's bathroom, where she brushed her hair and touched up her lipstick. A quick spray of Love's Baby Soft perfume and she was ready for anything... more importantly, ready for Jake.

She walked down the hall as calmly as possible, trying to ignore the tension in her stomach.

As she turned the corner, she saw him, leaning against her locker. She didn't think it was possible, but he was more handsome at that moment than she'd ever seen him;

Faded blue jeans and a plaid shirt; not a unique outfit by any means, but on Jake Ryan, they looked amazing.

Suddenly, he looked up, smiling when he saw her. Samantha could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She walked toward him, feeling shyer than she had at the _New Faces_ dance on Friday night.

"H-Hi." She said nervously.

"Hey..." He said.

_Oh his voice..._

"Thanks for meeting me here." She said.  
"No problem." He said, moving out of the way while she put her backpack into her locker.

"So..." She said, slamming the locker door harder than she meant to.

"So... do you want to meet for lunch?"  
Her heart skipped a beat.

"Sure."

"Great. I'll see you then."  
To her surprise, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Bye Samantha."

She sighed, watching him as he walked down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

When she turned around she found herself face to face with Caroline Mulford.


	7. Chapter 7

Samantha froze at the sight of Caroline's icy stare.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Caroline demanded.

Samantha clutched her books tightly against her chest. She was never good at confrontations. Before she could answer, they were joined by Caroline's friends, Tracy and Robin.

"Hey, are you deaf? She asked you a question!" Tracy said, causing Robin and Caroline to laugh hysterically.

Samantha looked down at the ground and then back up at Caroline, humiliated once more. When would it stop?

She said nothing as Caroline continued to stare at her.  
"Well?" Caroline finally said.

"I'm going to class. What did it look like?" Samantha answered, surprised at her bold comeback.

Caroline was unfazed. "It _looks_ like you were getting friendly with Jake!"

Samantha could feel her heartbeat increase. "Well, I..."

"Just save it, okay?" Caroline interrupted.

Samantha sighed. "I really need to get to class." She turned to walk away, but stopped abruptly when she felt Caroline's hand on her arm. Reluctantly she turned around. "What do you want, Caroline?"

"_Stay away_ from Jake Ryan! I saw the two of you kissing, so _back off_!"

Just then, Ted appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Leave her alone, Caroline."  
Samantha smiled, grateful for the interruption.

"Ned, stay out of this." Caroline snapped.

"The name's _Ted_. Now come on, Caroline. The bell's going to ring any minute and I simply cannot be late for Tech class." He produced a large floppy disc from his notebook. "This is what I was telling you about on the phone last night. It's pure genius!"

Caroline rolled her eyes dramatically, causing a flicker of anger inside of Samantha.

He glanced at his watch. "Your class is right down the hall from mine, so if we hurry I can walk you there."

Sarcastic laughter and snide comments from Tracy and Robin filled the silence.

Gently he tugged on her arm in an effort to get her to follow him, but she angrily jerked her arm away.  
"Back off, okay?" She yelled.

The wounded look that came over Ted's face made Samantha want to hug him in comfort. How dare Caroline talk to him like that! Just because he wasn't popular like Jake was no reason to put him down.

Ted took a deep breath. "But I just..."  
"I mean it, Ted! Go away!"

Again, laughter came from Tracy and Robin.

Samantha glanced at her watch. "I really need to go." She mouthed a silent _thank you_ to Ted, which brought a smile.

As she headed to her class, she heard Caroline calling to her. "Don't forget about what I said, okay?"  
_No chance of that.  
_

When she turned the corner, she looked back long enough to find Ted standing alone in the hallway...

Just as the bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

"God, I hate Gym." Randi said as she and Samantha walked wearily into the girl's locker room. "Coach Gilbert must have a death wish or something."

"Yeah, no kidding." Samantha said breathlessly. "I haven't run that many laps in... well, never."

They both broke out in laughter.

"Well! Miracles _do_ exist!" Randi exclaimed. "You _are_ still talking to me!"

Immediately Samantha realized how much she had been neglecting Randi, the one person who would truly understand her happiness.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just..." She stopped suddenly, causing Randi to bump into her.

"Hey! What are you doing? I almost fell flat on my face! We both did!" Randi said.  
Samantha stared at Caroline, who was gazing in the mirror, admiring herself.

"Oh..." Randi said. "Miss _perfect_. What does she have that we don't? Oh yeah. Jake Ryan."  
Samantha grinned in spite of herself.

"What, you're _happy_ about that? Sam, you must be sick. Maybe you should go to the nurse."  
Wordlessly Samantha grabbed Randi's hand and pulled her into an empty dressing room.

"Ow! You almost pulled my arm out of place!"

Once they were inside the tiny room, Samantha closed the curtain, and then peered out to make sure that no one was around.

Randi fidgeted uncomfortably. "Look, Sam I don't know what you're up to, but..."

"Just sit down okay? And be quiet!" Samantha whispered.

Slowly, Randi lowered herself onto the wooden bench. "This better be good Sam, because I really need to take a shower before lunch."

Samantha could no longer contain her excitement. "I kissed Jake Ryan." She exclaimed.

Randi shot up off the bench. "You **kissed** _Jake Ryan_?"

"Shhh! Shut up!" Samantha whispered loudly, as she pushed Randi back onto the bench. "I'll tell you the whole story, but you _cannot_ and I mean _cannot_ tell anyone. Not even Jimmy, okay?"

"Okay! Tell me! Oh my God! Jake Ryan!"

Samantha proceeded to tell Randi everything that had happened since Saturday afternoon. When she finished, Randi hugged her fiercely.

"So you're not mad at me? For ignoring you this morning and yesterday?"

"No way! Oh my God, Sam! I'm so happy for you! Jealous to the max, but this is just incredible!"

"I wanted to tell you on the bus, but..."

Randi laughed. "You don't have to say it_. Believe me_, I understand."

They walked out of the dressing room and over to an empty shower stall. "You're going to give me full details at lunch, right?" Randi said as she turned on the shower.

Samantha's face fell. "Oh..."  
"What?"

"Well, Jake wants me to sit with him. Is that okay?" She hated to think that she was going to have to choose between Jake and her friends.

Randi hugged her again. "Are you kidding? Of course it's okay!"

"I'll see you at lunch." Samantha said.

"No you won't. You have a _date_, remember?" Randi teased.

At that moment, Samantha knew she couldn't love her friend more.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay everyone. We'll continue with _Romeo and Juliet_ tomorrow, so be sure that you are caught up on your reading. I want everyone to participate in the discussions."

The bell rang and the classroom seemed to empty within seconds. Samantha looked down at the page in her spiral notebook, surprised to find that she had barely written two words. Mr. Reynolds had been going over the play for the past 45 minutes and she realized she hadn't heard a thing he had said.  
_Damn..._

She gathered her books and vowed to read the entire play the minute she got home. Why did Sophomore English Lit have to come right before lunch anyway? Her throat felt dry as she made her way to the cafeteria and somehow managed to find a place in line. Minutes later she emerged and began searching the light blue tiled cafeteria for Jake.

When she saw him wave at her from his usual seat by the window, she couldn't help but smile. Nervously she walked toward him, doing her best to balance her tray and her books.

As she approached the table, he smiled and took the tray from her, allowing her to set her books down on the table.

Could this guy get any sweeter?

"Thanks for joining me." Jake said. "Have you had a nice day so far?"  
"Oh, yeah. It's been okay." Samantha said, deciding not to add _I've been thinking about you the whole time. _"How about you?"  
Jake's expression told her that it had been a long time since anyone had asked him to talk about school.

"Not a great morning, but it's much better now."

Samantha's face turned as pink as the cupcake on her tray.

They continued to talk and Samantha noticed Randi smiling at her. She gave her friend a small wave.  
"Is that the friend you were telling me about?" Jake asked, referring to Randi.

"Yeah. We've been friends since the seventh grade."  
"That's nice. I wish I had someone like that, but my parents had other ideas."  
Samantha took a sip of her Coke. "What do you mean?"  
"Well I was so busy with sports and stuff that I never really had time to make many friends. I have one friend on the wrestling team but he can be kind of a jerk, sometimes."

"I'm sorry." Samantha said, gently laying her hand over Jake's. When she saw Caroline, Randi and Tracy looking in her direction, she quickly pulled her hand away.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Oh, nothing." Samantha said. No sense in mentioning the confrontation with Caroline.

Jake glanced over at his former girlfriend. "I don't know what I ever saw in her."

Samantha smiled. "Really?"  
"What?" Jake said absentmindedly.

"You said you don't know what you ever saw in Caroline." Samantha said.

Jake winced. "God, I'm sorry, Samantha. I shouldn't be bringing her up. I don't know why I even mentioned it."

"It's okay." Samantha said.

"You're really something, you know that?" Jake said smiling at her. "How could I have been so stupid to pick Caroline over you?"  
The comment caused Samantha's sandwich to fall from her hand. "Are you serious?"  
"Of course I'm serious." Jake said with a smile. "You're wonderful."

Heat filled Samantha's cheeks as she quickly finished her lunch.

"What class do you have next?" Jake asked.

"Oh I have Algebra. Definitely my least favorite." Samantha said.

"Well if you need any help, let me know. I think I remember Sophomore Algebra."  
"Thanks. I'd appreciate that. See you in Independent Study?"  
"Definitely." Jake said.  
They stood and before she could move, Jake grabbed both trays and threw away the contents before depositing the trays on a cart. Glancing at his watch he sighed. "I wanted to walk you to class, but I need to talk to Ms. Sheffield about this term paper."  
"No problem." Samantha said. "See you later." She smiled at him as he helped her gather her books.

"See you in an hour." He said as he leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. With another gorgeous smile, he walked out of the cafeteria, leaving her alone in stunned silence.  
The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and Samantha looked up to see Carolyn and Ted at the popular table. Ted was trying in vain to talk to Carolyn but she just laughed in his face.

What _had_ Jake seen in her?

Without giving it another thought, she walked out of the cafeteria, giving Caroline a smirk as she passed by.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ted you're a legend!" Bryce exclaimed as they worked on their science project. "Carolyn Mulford! Man, I'd give anything to-"

"Hey, shut up!" Ted hissed, as he looked around the freshman science lab. "Someone might hear you!"

"Okay, okay, but we need details." Bryce said.

"The details... are none of your business." Ted said sternly.

"After all we did for you on Friday night? The pictures and everything?" Cliff asked. "Damn, my dad almost killed me when he found out that I was taking pictures of you with his good camera."  
"Yeah, well your pictures made me want to barf." Ted explained. "You barely got us in the frame! What kind of dweeb are you, anyway?"  
"You got the girl, didn't you?" Bryce offered.

"Keep out of this." Ted warned.

"Ted, what's gotten into you?" Cliff said. "I thought you'd be thrilled to be dating the most popular girl at school. I still can't believe she dumped Jake Ryan for a dork like you."  
"Hey, speak for yourself." Ted said. "You guys are just a bunch of scumbags anyway. You couldn't even _begin_ to aspire to Carolyn Mulford status."

"Yeah, well... maybe I don't want her!" Bryce said.

"Are you mental?" Cliff asked. "Of course you want her. What hormonal boy wouldn't?"

Bryce laughed. "But Ted here... he's the man! He's got her!"

"Shut up, Bryce!" Ted said.

Bryce lowered his voice. "So Ted, tell us... We have to know everything. What's she like?"

Ted shifted uneasily on the black stool. "She's a major babe."  
Cliff rolled his eyes. "We KNOW that, Dirt Face. Is she a good kisser?"

Ted cleared his throat, suppressing a smile when Bryce and Cliff leaned foreword. "A Stud never kisses and tells."  
"Dammit, Ted." Cliff said. "Are you going to tell us, or do we have to drag it out of you?"

Ted sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you dudes later, but you have to keep it to yourselves. No going around blabbing to the whole school or you guys are history. You got it?"  
"For sure." Bryce said.  
"Cliff?"

"Totally." Cliff said.

"Let's shake on that." Ted said, extending his hand.  
Bryce reached out to shake it, but Ted quickly pulled his hand away, brushing it across his right ear. "Psych."

"Geez, Ted, real funny." Cliff said.

"Do you spazzes want to know or not?"

"Spill, Ted. Class is almost over." Bryce informed him.

"Okay. We went to _The Meltdown_ on Sunday night and..."

When the bell rang, Bryce and Cliff stayed in their seats.

"And what, Ted? Tell us everything!" Cliff said.

"Um, not right now. I have to go. I'll tell you later. Carolyn's waiting for me."  
Cliff and Ted exchanged glances and then high-fives. "All right, Ted! That's radical!"

They grabbed their books and raced out of the room. Ted stood alone in the empty science lab, putting away the remnants of their still untouched science project.

Great. How was he supposed to tell Bryce and Ted about his wonderful girlfriend when she hated his guts?


	11. Chapter 11

Samantha strolled into Independent Study; her heart beating steadily. Today, the most boring class in the history of classes took on a whole new meaning. No more pretending to stretch by turning around just to steal a glance at Jake. God, she can't believe that she was ever so lame. But then again, she still couldn't believe that she was dating Jake either.

She slid into the desk in front of Randi, but Jake's desk was empty. Turning to Randi, she smiled, then mouthed "Where's Jake?"  
Randi shrugged. The bell rang and there was still no sign of him.

The nerdy teacher sat at the front of the room, oblivious to the world and to the kids in the back who had already started making paper airplanes to hurl at him.

Samantha opened her Algebra book and tried to concentrate, but she couldn't help but wonder why Jake wasn't in class. As the minutes ticked by, her curiosity turned to worry. He'd never been this late before. Just as she took out her notebook and began working on her homework, she looked up to see him walk through the door.  
A huge sigh of relief came over her as she watched Jake say something inaudible to the teacher and then walk toward his desk. As he passed Samantha, he gently rubbed her shoulder and smiled.

"What happened?" She mouthed when he slid into the desk across from Randi.

Jake shook his head and mouthed back. "It's okay."

Quickly, Samantha scribbled a note to Jake, and casually crumpled up the paper, tossing it on the floor behind her.

Jake dropped his pencil and reached over, grabbing both it and the note. Carefully he unfolded the crumpled paper, smiling as he read the contents. Then he scribbled something on the paper, crushed it and dropped it onto the floor beside Samantha's desk.

Samantha stretched her arm out to her side and cautiously reached over to pick up the note. The paper crackled as she tried to unfold it, causing the teacher to look up. Embarrassed, she tucked the note under her desk and unfolded it. She glanced over the contents, reading the note that she had written to Jake:

_R U OK? I was worried about U. Y were U late?_

When she read his response, she smiled.

_How did I get to be the luckiest guy in school to find someone who cares about me so much?_

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. The room emptied within seconds and as usual, the teacher was seemingly unaware of the commotion.

Samantha gathered her books and then stopped in the hallway. Thank God, only one more class to go before school was over.

Jake joined her just outside the door. "Thanks for your note." He said with a smile.

Samantha blushed. "Well I was worried."

"I appreciate that." Jake said, leaning over to kiss her.

Randi stood in the doorway, smiling at the romantic gesture.  
Startled by their company, Samantha pulled away. "Oh. Sorry. Um, Randi, you know Jake, don't you?"  
"Not officially, which is lame since I've been sitting next to you for months now." Randi said nervously.  
Jake extended his hand in greeting.

"Nice to officially meet you, Randi."  
Randi's face turned crimson. "Um... thanks. See you tomorrow, Jake."

"I'll see YOU on the bus, Sam."

"Sure." Samantha said. "See ya later."  
Jake smiled as Randi walked off. "She's nice."

"Yeah." Samantha agreed.

Jake nervously shuffled his feet. "Well I should get going."  
"Yeah, me too. Home Ec."  
"Definitely not for me." Jake said, causing Samantha to laugh.

"You mean you don't want to learn lame things like how to sew on buttons or boil water?"  
"Well, the guys on the wrestling team just wouldn't understand." Jake said with a chuckle. "I'm going to Chem. and then I have wrestling practice after school, so I'll call you later?"

"Yeah. That'd be great." Samantha said.

He leaned over and kissed her again.  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow." He said with a smile as he walked away.

At Samantha's blank look, he laughed. "Romeo and Juliet"

She smiled at Jake as he waved to her and then disappeared around the corner.


	12. Chapter 12

The final bell rang, signaling the end of another school day.

"Ugh! Finally!" Randi said, putting away her sewing supplies. "I cannot take this class much longer. Did I mention that I loathe Home Ec?"  
Samantha laughed. "Only about twenty or thirty times."

They gathered their books and headed for their lockers. "God Sam, I can't _believe _you kissed Jake!" Said Randi. "That's totally awesome!"

With a sigh, Samantha leaned the back of her head against her locker. "I know. I still can't believe it. And look...." She pulled the crumpled note from Jake out of her purse and carefully unfolded it.

"Is this what you guys were doing in class?" Randi asked, taking the note from her.

"I thought you were asleep." Samantha said, noting Randi's many snooze fests in Independent Study.

"Wow..." Randi said, ignoring the comment. "This is like... totally amazing." Randi said, pouring over the note. She handed it back to Sam, who carefully folded it and returned it to her purse.

In the silence that followed, she said "We'd better hurry if we're going to make the bus. I really don't feel like walking home, especially after the beating we got in Gym today."

(Minutes later on the bus)

Samantha sighed and leaned against the back of the seat. "God, my life is _so_ different now than it was on Friday."

"Don't remind me, please." Randi said. "Sometimes I think I'm doomed to be alone forever."  
"What about Jimmy?" Samantha asked.

Randi shrugged. "He's a blast and everything, but I want a _boyfriend_ boyfriend. Not just someone to hang out with. Why can't it be like it is in the movies, where the girls have gorgeous boyfriends?"  
"Mmmm... Like Rob Lowe." Samantha said dreamily.

"But you've got Jake." Randi pointed out.

"Still feels too good to be true." Samantha said.

"Believe me; I would love to have what you have for just five minutes." Randi said." I'll call you later." Randi said from the sidewalk.

Samantha leaned out of the tiny bus window. "Okay, but I can't talk long. I have tons of homework."  
"No _fair_, Sam. You owe me _details_. You _promised_!" Randi yelled.

"You're right. I did, didn't I? Gym class seems like a blur now." Samantha said with a sigh.

"That's what love does, I guess. But how would I know?" Randi said.

Before Samantha could answer, the bus pulled away. She looked around and found the bus empty except for one lone soul sitting in the back and the girl in the neck brace who always sat in the same exact seat, day after day. She didn't know the girl's name but everyone said she was a loner. However, Sam knew better. The quiet ones were the most dangerous.

Suddenly, she sensed she wasn't alone, and she turned to find Ted standing next to her, smiling.  
"Hey." he said, in a surprisingly shy voice.

"Hi. How's it going?" Samantha asked.

"This is where I answer 'How's what going', right?" Ted said, reminding her of their conversation (or lack thereof) on Friday's bus ride home.

Sam groaned in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that. I was a total bitch on Friday, because my parents-well, you already know that story."  
"But it turned out okay, right?" Ted asked.

Samantha's face lit up at the memory. "Better than okay. Thanks to you."  
Ted blushed. "So you hooked up with Jake. You look really happy, Samantha."

Samantha sighed. "I am. If it weren't for you, I would never have had the courage to talk to him."  
"I'm happy for you. Really." Ted said.

After a brief pause, Samantha spoke again. "Can I ask you something?"

Ted nodded. "Shoot."  
"You and Carolyn.... How is that possible?"  
Ted looked away, and Samantha immediately wished she could take the words back. He'd been humiliated enough for one day, thanks to Carolyn. "I'm sorry. I meant..."

Ted sighed. "Jake had a party on Saturday night. Carolyn was drunk so he let me use his dad's car to drive her home.

Samantha's eyes widened in horror. "But Ted, you don't have a license!"

"I-I know." Ted agreed.

Samantha stirred in her seat. "But what if a cop saw you? What if-"

Suddenly she stopped herself. "I'm sorry. God, I sound like my parents.

"It's okay." Ted said with a smile.

"So how did it happen?"

"Well we didn't exactly make it home. When I woke up we were in the parking lot across the street from her church." Ted explained. "Carolyn couldn't remember a thing, but she said she liked waking up in my arms. Then I kissed her and the rest is history."  
Samantha smiled. "Really?"  
"Yeah. Only thing is..."  
"What?" Samantha couldn't believe she was so interested in Ted's story.

"Well, Jake showed up and saw us kissing. I thought I was dead."  
"Oh my God... are you serious?"  
"Yeah, but then Carolyn went and talked to him. I guess that's when they broke up."

"That must be why he went to the church. He was looking for me." Samantha said, still unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Listen, Ted?" Samantha said nervously. "I never did thank you for saving me from Carolyn this morning."  
"No problem." Ted replied.

"I'm sorry she treated you like that. I felt bad." Samantha admitted.

"It's okay, really." Ted said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The bus slowed to a stop. "Well, here's where I get off." Samantha said. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She grabbed her bag and made her way to the front of the bus. Once she was on the sidewalk she waved to him. Ted looked out the window, waving and smiling as the bus sped away.


	13. Chapter 13

(The next morning)

".... the most unbelievable pinup!" Randi was saying. "As soon as I saw it, I tore it out-carefully of course-and hung it right on my bedroom closet door. God, Ralph Macchio is a _total_ fox! I could watch _The Outsiders_ a million times and never get tired of seeing watching him! Don't you think he's _rad_?"

Randi sighed and glanced at Samantha who had her nose in a book. "Sam?"

More silence.

Randi reached over and pulled the flowery hat off of Samantha's head.

"Hey!" Samantha said, grabbing the hat and returning it to her head. "What's the big idea?"  
"Are you ever going to get your nose out of that book?" Randi asked.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked, returning her attention to her reading.

Angrily, Randi pulled the book away. "I've been trying to talk to you for fifteen minutes! This must be some book. What is it?"  
Samantha cringed when Randi turned the book over and read the cover.

"_Romeo and Juliet? _School stuff? What has gotten into you? God, we just finished that book in our class and I did so bad on the test that Mrs. Sims must think I'm a total ditz! I have to do the whole thing over!"

"Uh huh..." Samantha said, turning the page without even looking up.

I thought you hated that play! You told me how much you loathed it just the other night! What's the deal?"

Suddenly, the bus came to a screeching halt in front of the school and the kids scrambled to get out.

"Come _on_ Sam, let's go!" Randi said, tugging on Samantha's arm. She glanced uneasily at the nerdy bus driver, who was searching her up and down." I don't think you want to be in here alone with the dweeb bus driver."

Quickly Samantha grabbed her books and followed Randi out of the bus and into the school. As they arrived at their lockers, she was dismayed to find that Jake wasn't there. A sense of hurt came over her but she quickly willed it away. After all, they hadn't agreed to meet by her locker every day. She was just used to seeing him first thing in the morning. He probably had something important to do. Still, she couldn't help the uneasiness that came over her.

_Just relax, Samantha..._

"Sam, are you coming?" Randi's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, um... actually there's something I need to do." Samantha said.

"What could you possibly have to do at..." Randi checked her hot pink and purple Swatch watch. "... 8:15 in the morning?"

But Samantha didn't hear her. She had already started down the hallway.

"Loser!" Randi yelled just as Samantha turned the corner.

"What's that all about?" Jimmy asked, appearing at Randi's side.

Randi smiled. "She's in love."

(Minutes later...)

Clutching her books tightly against her chest, Samantha made her way to the boy's gym. The last time she was here was on Friday night, at the New Faces dance. Nervously, she pulled the double doors open and stepped inside. Her heart beat with anticipation of seeing Jake. She couldn't wait to talk to him! Quietly she walked further into the gym, deflated when she found it empty.

_Damn... he's not here. _

As she crossed the gym, she heard a familiar voice coming from a training room.

Jake!

A huge smile spread across her face and she raced for the door. With trembling fingers, she turned the knob and quietly stepped inside.

_"O, swear not by the moon, the fickle moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circle orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."_ she said, proud that she had recited the whole thing from memory.

When there was no response, her body tensed. "Jake?"

Slowly she turned the corner....

And found Carolyn wrapped in Jake's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

(Training room in boy's gym)

Jake forced himself out of Carolyn's arms. "Jesus, Carolyn, what in the hell are you doing?"  
"Just showing you what you're missing." Carolyn replied, pulling Jake toward her and kissing him on the neck.

Jake pushed her away, fuming. "God, what was I thinking, going out with you for so long?"

"I noticed you found someone else pretty fast, though. I can't believe you'd be so desperate to date a sophomore!" Carolyn said.

"Samantha is a much better person at 16 than you'll ever be! You trashed my house, and got me in serious trouble with my parents!" Jake said. "I don't know what I ever saw in you."

Carolyn stood open-mouthed, watching as Jake grabbed his books and letter jacket and flung the door open.

When he reached the middle of the gym, he felt Carolyn's hand on his arm. "Give me another chance? Please Jake? For us?"

Jake turned to face her. "First of all, there is no _us_, Carolyn. Secondly, don't you already _have_ a boyfriend?"

Carolyn looked as though she were taken aback. "I-I don't know what you mean."

"You don't huh? Well, let me remind you. I drive over to the church to look for Samantha and find you and that freshman kid making out! In my dad's car!"

"Forget about him." Carolyn said. "He's such a loser."  
"You didn't seem to think so at _The Meltdown_. You guys were all over each other." Jake pointed out.

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me, please."

Jake looked at his watch. "Damn. I was supposed to meet Samantha this morning at her locker. I guess I'll have to catch her in class and apologize."  
"She's not worth it, Jake."

Jake sighed. "Goodbye Carolyn."

Without waiting for a reply, he walked out of the gym, slamming the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Samantha swallowed hard; hot tears rising to the surface and then sliding down her cheeks. Angrily she brushed them away, then turned and ran out the door, not caring that it had slammed closed behind her.

As she crossed the gym and walked into the hallway, she heard the first period bell ring. Within seconds, the hallways cleared.

She ran to her locker and grabbed her books. Her first class was Economics and she'd already read three extra chapters so she doubted anyone would miss her. Why should other kids be able to skip class and not ever get caught while she had to be Miss_ always-follows-the-rules_?

When a teacher walked down the hallway toward her, she quickly turned and pretended to be retrieving something from her locker, relived when she was ignored. Her eyes landed on a picture of Jake that she had cut out of her freshman yearbook and taped secretly to the back of her locker door. It had been there forever, tucked behind a picture of Rob Lowe, but she'd only recently had a reason to put it on full display. Angrily, she grabbed the picture of Jake, tore it into shreds and then slammed the locker door shut.

_Damn him..._

Unexpectedly, a sob escaped and she ducked into the nearest restroom. Thank God it was empty.

Furious, she walked inside and pounded her fist against a metal paper towel holder.  
"I hate you, Jake Ryan!" She said to the empty restroom. Hot tears slid down her checks, one right after the other. She grabbed a handful of paper towels and then walked into one of the stalls, closing it behind her.

Suddenly, the dam broke and she began to sob into the paper towels. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Jake didn't like her. He must have been using her to make Carolyn jealous. Or worse, it was all an act.

Oh God...

The humiliation she felt was overwhelming; Carolyn and her bitchy friends laughing at her, Jake pretending he liked her, taking her to _The Meltdown_? For what? So he could make Carolyn and his wrestling buddies feel sorry for him.

When she could cry no more, she stepped out of the stall and threw away the paper towels. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, horrified at what she saw.

Her entire face was red; her eyes were puffy and huge and her hair was a complete mess! How would she explain her appearance to anyone?

Not knowing what to do, she put her books back in her locker and then walked outside. The air was chilly on her bare arms but she didn't care. She walked over to a large oak tree that was hidden from view of the main walkway and sat down. Absently, she pulled out a pen and began to scribble on her notebook. Hot tears filled her eyes, as she looked at her Home Ec book, reading the hundreds of variations of Jake's name that she had written.

Suddenly she was aware of a presence beside her. She didn't dare look over as she began to scribble over every place Jake's name was written.  
The figure sat down and touched her shoulder. "How's it going?"  
She turned to find Ted smiling at her.

Without warning, her emotions overcame her and she collapsed into his arms, sobbing.


	16. Chapter 16

Ted was stunned into silence. His first thought was to take advantage of the situation. Finally he held the babe of his dreams in his arms!

_No, this is wrong. She's really upset so don't even think about it, Ted. _

Instead, he held her and gently rubbed her back. He had no idea how to comfort someone, let alone Samantha Baker.

"It's okay. Don't cry." He said, praying that no one was watching.

Finally Samantha pulled herself out of his arms, and brushed the tears from her face.  
"I'm sorry, Ted. God... I'm so pathetic."

Ted smiled. "No you're not."

Samantha returned his smile. "Thanks, but it's true."

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Ted asked, resisting the urge to brush the hair from her face.

Samantha sighed. "God, it's like, the worst thing ever."

"I'm listening." Ted said.

"You know, you're not as much of a jerk as I thought you were." Samantha said with a small grin.

Ted's face reddened. "Thanks. Too bad Carolyn thinks otherwise."

At the mention of Carolyn, Samantha began to stir. "That bitch! She and Jake can have each other!"

Ted looked at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about? Did something happen between you two?"

A tear slid down Samantha's cheek. "Try between her and Jake."

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So what happened?"

Sensing her uneasiness, he added, "Look, this information will not leave this tree, I swear it."  
Samantha's laughter at his comment relieved him.

"Okay." She said before taking a deep breath. "I went to the boy's gym to talk to Jake and found him and Carolyn... Oh God, this hurts so much to talk about."  
Ted knew it was wrong to pry, but he had to know. "What were they doing?"

Samantha swallowed hard. "Making out."

"Damn..." Ted said "I knew it."  
"Knew _what_?" Samantha asked, almost yelling the word.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Oh, God... I'm sorry. I know that you really liked her. I shouldn't have told you."

"It's okay. I just can't believe that Jake would do that to you."  
"Me either. But I guess I'll get over it and go back to being a disease."

"You're not-"  
Just then the bell rang, causing Ted to glance at his digital watch. "Oh Dude! I'm gonna get killed for missing Shop! I had a test today!" He stood and picked up his books.

"I'd better go. I can't afford to miss anymore classes."

"I'm gonna be grounded for eons! I've never skipped school in my life!" Samantha said, pushing herself to her feet.

"Yeah, me too." Ted replied. "So, I'll see you on the bus?"  
"Sure."

"Later." Ted turned and began to walk to class.

"Ted?"  
He turned in surprise to find Samantha walking toward him.

"Yeah?"

She threw her arms around him, apparently oblivious to the swarms of kids around them.

"Thanks."

A huge grin crossed Ted's face. "No problem."

He was happier than he'd ever been in his life as he made his way to his next class.


	17. Chapter 17

Samantha stood outside the classroom and checked her makeup for the thousandth time. No way was she going to let Jake or Randi think she'd been crying. How was it possible that what was her favorite class just yesterday was now the class she dreaded most? When she was sure that she looked presentable (it was amazing what a little Bonnie Bell cover-up and strawberry lip gloss could do for one's looks), she walked into the room and slid into her seat. Thank God Jake and Randi weren't there yet.

But no sooner had she thought of them, they both came walking through the door, talking. A strange tinge of jealousy came over her and she had to fight the urge to know why Randi was talking to Jake.

"Hey, Sam." Randi said as she sat down in her usual seat.

"God, wasn't that biology test the worst? Mr. Campbell is seriously out for blood-pun intended. It's like he wants us to stay sophomores forever."

"Is that what you and Jake were talking about?" Samantha asked before she could stop herself.

Randi nodded. "Jake had Mr. Campbell for biology when he was a sophomore, too. He says that he had the same test. Since Jake is a senior now, I guess that means there's hope for us, huh?"  
Samantha tried to smile as Randi laughed at her own joke, punching her playfully on the arm.

"Hey Samantha." Jake said from the next row.  
She turned around to find him smiling at her. For a second, she almost forgot about what he had done to her. But then images of Carolyn in Jake's arms shattered her thoughts and she quickly turned away, determined to ignore him.

But Jake wasn't so easily swayed. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, as the bell rang.

True to her word, Samantha ignored him and focused her attention on her Spanish book. If she looked over at Jake again, she might lose it, and she would NOT let that happen. The words on the page jumbled together and soon she realized she had read the same paragraph four times.

"Sam!" Jake whispered loudly, causing Samantha to turn her head.

"What's wrong?" he mouthed, a concerned expression filling his face.

"Nothing." Samantha mumbled, turning her attention back to her book.

Randi and Jake exchanged glances, while Randi just shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"Fine." Jake said under his breath.

Daringly, Samantha looked over to find him forcefully flipping through the pages of his chemistry book.

Good, he deserves to be mad. He can see what it feels like to be hurt by someone.

A tap on her back caused Samantha to turn around.  
Randi leaned toward her. "What's going on?"

Samantha sighed. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Sam..." Randi said, a little louder this time.

Samantha closed her book, irritated by the disruption. "I'm fine, okay?"

"Miss Baker..." The usually silent teacher called to her. "There is no talking in this classroom! One more peep out of you and you'll be sent to detention. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."  
Great, now not only had she been humiliated in front of Jake and Randi, but she'd been reprimanded by her teacher as well.

She returned her attention back to her book, trying to ignore the hot flame of anger rising inside her. That flame was bringing tears dangerously close to the surface.

After several minutes, she felt a tap on her back again. She had to fight with all her being to ignore it, but Randi just wouldn't give up. However, Samantha persisted. No way was she going to be sent to detention because of a nosy best friend and a two-timer boyfriend... or more accurately ex-boyfriend.

After what seemed like eons, the bell rang for class to be dismissed. Before Jake or Randi could say anything to her, Samantha sprang from her desk, and ran out of the room. The further away she was from Jake right now, the better.


	18. Chapter 18

"Sam, what is going on?" Randi asked for the third time since the bus pulled away from the school.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Samantha answered, resisting the urge to look at her friend. If she saw even the slightest hint of concern in Randi's eyes, Samantha knew that she would end up telling the whole pathetic story.

"Right... If everything is fine, then you'll have no trouble explaining why you practically bit my head off and ignored your perfect boyfriend in Independent Study." Randy said pointedly. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Samantha's head quickly turned toward Randi, and she swallowed hard. "Why? What makes you say that?"

"Well, your defensive response to the question pretty much answers it." Randi said. "So what happened?"

"_Nothing_ happened." Samantha said; unable to hide the irritation in her voice.

"There was no fight, okay? Jake and I are fine!" Randi's reaction told Samantha that she had said the words much too loudly.

Thankfully, the bus began to slow down and Samantha realized that it had stopped on her street. In an effort to avoid any more questions, she scrambled to gather her books. "Look, I've gotta go, okay?"

"This isn't over, Sam." Randi called to her, as Samantha stood on the sidewalk. "Call me. I want details!"

Before Samantha had a chance to respond, the bus sped away.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sam! There's a call for you!" her mom said when Samantha walked into the house. With a smile on her face, her mother held her hand over the receiver. "I think it's that boy, Jake. Oh my, he's the sweetest boy, Samantha. Tell him that your father and I want to meet him and he's welcome to come over for dinner anytime."

Samantha felt a lump in her throat but she was determined not to cry in front of her mother. She swallowed hard before speaking.

"Tell him I'm busy."  
Her mother looked surprised. "Well, Honey if it's privacy you want, I can give him your personal phone number. I'm sure he-"

"He has it." Samantha said irritably.

"Oh... well, okay. Jake?..." Her mother said into the phone.

Samantha ran up the stairs, thrusting open the door that led to her room. Her mother was right about one thing. She definitely needed isolation from the world right now.

No sooner did she sit down on her bed when her pink princess phone began to ring. Her heart raced, knowing that it was probably Jake. Or worse; Randi, wanting to know every detail of her life. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to either of them.

Her eyes landed on the latest issue of Tiger Beat magazine that lay on her bed. She picked it up, thumbing through the pages that were filled with glossy pinups of Rob Lowe, Matt Dillon, Ralph Macchio and other guys she could only dream about. But at least dreams couldn't hurt you like real life could.

The guys who graced the pages of Tiger Beat were probably just as perfect in person as they appeared on screen. No way would Rob Lowe ever use a girl the way Jake had used Samantha...

She was right all along. Jake Ryan was too good to be true.

A knock on the door startled her.  
"Sam! Aren't you going to answer that? I can hear your phone ringing all the way down the hall! At least tell them you're busy or something. Your father is trying to do some work!"

"Sorry, Mom." Samantha had been so engrossed in the magazine that she hadn't realized that the phone had been ringing constantly.

As soon as her mother left the room, Samantha reached behind her nightstand and pulled the cord out from the wall.

(_A few hours later_)

"Sam, you hardly touched your dinner." Her dad said as they cleared the dishes.

"I guess I'm not very hungry tonight." Samantha said. Boy that was an understatement. It figures that the one time she isn't starving herself to look good for Jake Ryan is when she wants to end it with him.

"Are you feeling well, honey?" Her mother said, placing a hand on Samantha's forehead.

"She's just love-sick." Sara said with a giggle.

Mike made a gagging motion with his finger in his mouth.

"Mike, stop that. You two, Sara Your sister deserves this." Her mother said, ruffling her daughter's hair. "You sure you're all right? You feel a little warm."

Finally, the perfect excuse...

"Um... actually I'm not feeling so great, so I think I'm gonna go to bed." Samantha said. Quickly she kissed her mom and dad goodnight.

"Call us if you need anything, Sweetheart." Her dad said, enveloping his daughter in a hug.

(_Much later that night_...)

Samantha lay in the darkness, staring at the posters that lined her wall. The moonlight streamed into the room, casting shadows across the faces of Rob Lowe and the cast of "The Outsiders", Samantha's all-time favorite movie. When she glanced at her alarm clock, she was shocked to find that it was already 12:56. Hard to believe she'd been lying in bed almost two hours now.

Finally she drifted off to sleep as images of Jake filled her head.

"_Hey Samantha..." came Jake's dreamy voice._

"_I have a surprise for you..."_

_She took his hand and followed him into his huge mansion of a house. The room was dimly lit and a flickering candle on a cake sat on the table. _

"_Jake..."_

_Suddenly a figure emerged from the shadow. Jake put his arm around the girl that now stood next to him._

_Samantha's eyes widened in shock. "Jake... what..."_

_"Samantha, I didn't want to have to do this to you, but Carolyn is the girl I want. Not you."  
He turned to Carolyn and took her in his arms. "Thank you for helping me to see that, Samantha."_

_To Samantha's horror, he pulled Carolyn toward him and their lips touched in a searing passionate kiss. _


	20. Chapter 20

Samantha woke with a start; her heart pounding beneath her chest. She opened her eyes, trying to focus on the familiar comforting faces on her wall. When she rubbed her eyes, she realized that she'd been crying.

God, is this pain ever going to stop?

She rose from the bed and glanced in the mirror at her tear-streaked reflection. No way could she go back to sleep now. Her bedside alarm clock read 3:24. Again she tossed and turned, unable to get him out of her mind.

Absently she pulled her yearbook off of the shelf and flipped through the pages until she found Jake's picture. He was voted _Most Handsome_ out of the entire school, but that was practically a given. _Nobody_ was as good-looking as Jake.

And next to Jake stood _Most Beautiful..._ Carolyn Mulford.

Samantha looked in the mirror again.

_Face it, Sam... You'll never have what Carolyn has... and unfortunately what Carolyn has is what Jake Ryan wants. _

Unexpectedly her eyes filled with tears and she sobbed into her pillow until she once again drifted off into a restless sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

As Samantha boarded the bus, apprehension swirled inside her chest. She would give anything to be at home right now, safe within the confines of her soft, comfortable bed. Instead she was on her way to what was sure to be one of the worst days of her life.

"So you are still alive." Randi said when Samantha slid into the leather seat.

Samantha adjusted her bright orange hat.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how my so-called best friend won't acknowledge me in class and completely ignores my phone calls." Randi replied.

"Oh, well I must not have heard it ring." Samantha said, knowing how bogus her excuse sounded.

"Are you deaf?" Randi practically shouted. "I must have called a hundred times! Who else would call you that many-oh right... Jake."  
Samantha shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"You know, you were pretty rough on him yesterday." Randi continued.

Samantha's head turned to Randi. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Geez Sam! This is Jake Ryan we're talking about!" Randi said, her voice rising with every word. "Beautiful, gorgeous, perfect Jake Ryan! Any girl would die to have him!"

"Then they can have him." Samantha said under her breath.

"What was that?" Randi demanded.

"Nothing." Samantha replied with a sigh.

"You know what? I just don't get you anymore." Randi said.

_Here it comes... the dreaded lecture..._

"If I had Jake, no _way_ would I ignore him." Randi continued. "The only thing better than a date with Jake Ryan would be a date with Ralph Macchio..."  
Samantha rolled her eyes at Randi's dreamy gaze. She was _not_ in the mood to hear about Jake, Ralph Macchio or even Rob Lowe.

When the bus finally arrived at school, Samantha couldn't have been more grateful.

"I mean, really..." Randi was saying. "What could Jake Ryan possibly do to make someone not want him?"

Wordlessly, Samantha grabbed her backpack and scrambled to get off the bus.

Randi had no idea of the pain a guy like Jake Ryan could cause.

And apparently neither did Jake Ryan.


	22. Chapter 22

As Samantha boarded the bus, apprehension swirled inside her chest. She would give anything to be at home right now, safe within the confines of her soft, comfortable bed. Instead she was on her way to what was sure to be one of the worst days of her life.

"So you are still alive." Randi said when Samantha slid into the leather seat.

Samantha adjusted her bright orange hat.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how my so-called best friend won't acknowledge me in class and completely ignores my phone calls." Randi replied.

"Oh, well I must not have heard it ring." Samantha said, knowing how bogus her excuse sounded.

"Are you deaf?" Randi practically shouted. "I must have called a hundred times! Who else would call you that many-oh right... Jake."  
Samantha shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"You know, you were pretty rough on him yesterday." Randi continued.

Samantha's head turned to Randi. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Geez Sam! This is Jake Ryan we're talking about!" Randi said, her voice rising with every word. "Beautiful, gorgeous, perfect Jake Ryan! Any girl would die to have him!"

"Then they can have him." Samantha said under her breath.

"What was that?" Randi demanded.

"Nothing." Samantha replied with a sigh.

"You know what? I just don't get you anymore." Randi said.

_Here it comes... the dreaded lecture..._

"If I had Jake, no _way_ would I ignore him." Randi continued. "The only thing better than a date with Jake Ryan would be a date with Ralph Macchio..."  
Samantha rolled her eyes at Randi's dreamy gaze. She was _not_ in the mood to hear about Jake, Ralph Macchio or even Rob Lowe.

When the bus finally arrived at school, Samantha couldn't have been more grateful.

"I mean, really..." Randi was saying. "What could Jake Ryan possibly do to make someone not want him?"

Wordlessly, Samantha grabbed her backpack and scrambled to get off the bus.

Randi had no idea of the pain a guy like Jake Ryan could cause.

And apparently neither did Jake Ryan.


	23. Chapter 23

Samantha quickly scanned the hallway, looking for any sign of Jake and was strangely relieved when she saw none

As she began to straighten the books that filled the small shelf in her locker, someone walked up behind her. The familiar scent of Polo cologne caused her to turn around.

Great...

There was Jake, looking as gorgeous as ever, complete with a heart-stopping smile.

"Hey, I was looking for you." He said in that oh-so-sexy voice. The mere sound of made her lip tremble.  
Quickly, she resumed straightening her locker contents.

"Samantha?" Jake turned her to face him, but she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.

"I-I need to get to class." She said, slamming her locker door.

"Samantha, wait." Jake said as she began to walk away.

She sighed and looked at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake asked.

Samantha resumed walking "Um, nothing, why?"

Again he stopped her. "Samantha, would you stop? Why do you keep giving me the silent treatment?"

"I have to go, Jake."

Jake's expression turned to one of anger. "Fine, but we need to talk. Something is going on and I can't figure out what it is. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Sure." Samantha said, desperately trying to control the quivering in her voice.

She watched as he walked down the hallway, the tears sliding down her cheeks.


	24. Chapter 24

"So, are you having lunch with Jake or did you want to eat with us?" Randi asked. She glanced at the clock, which indicated there were only a few minutes left until lunch.

"Jake said he wanted to talk... um... it must be pretty important." Samantha replied. "I promised I'd sit with him. Is that okay?"

She hated not being able to tell Randi the truth. She'd practically told Randi every detail of her life for the past three years.

"Hmm..." Randi replied. "He probably wants to know why you've been avoiding him-and me. If you decide to tell him, I'd like to know the reason as well."

Samantha shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Leave it to Randi to make her feel guilty. At that moment, she would have given anything to spill her story. But until she confronted Jake, that was out of the question.

The shrill ringing of the bell almost caused Samantha to jump out of her seat in surprise. This was the moment she'd been dreading all morning. The nervousness in her stomach was almost unbearable.

_Enough, Samantha!_ She said to herself. _You didn't do anything wrong. Jake is the one who hurt you. It's time to confront him about it._

She took a deep breath and headed to the cafeteria. There was no going back now.


	25. Chapter 25

Samantha held her tray as steady as possible as she entered the noisy cafeteria. She glanced down at the food she had purchased, wondering why she had even bothered. She was hardly in any mood to eat.

The room buzzed with activity and each clique seemed to be in their own little world; Carolyn and her popular friends talking and laughing. The Math Club with their noses in their books. In the corner, Ted sat with his friends, engrossed in the latest computer magazine.

"Samantha! Over here!" She turned to find Jake waving her toward his table. Numbly she made her way to him, wondering why she was so terrified.

"Hi." She said casually as she sat down in the hard plastic chair opposite from him. Her heart sank when she realized that he wasn't going to greet her with a kiss like he usually did. And why should he? She should have confronted him in the gym and not days later. Wow, she really was a coward.

Awkward silence filled the space between them, and Samantha felt obliged to speak first. "You wanted to talk about something?"

It was best to play it safe and not make assumptions.

Jake's smile fell from his face as though he suddenly remembered their earlier conversation. He took a sip of his Diet Pepsi.

"Yeah, I think we should talk, Samantha."

"Okay. I'm listening." Samantha said, trying to focus her attention on his eyes. That definitely wasn't hard.

When he spoke, Jake's voice was stern. "Samantha, will you explain to me why you're so distant all of a sudden?"  
She opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come.

"See? You're doing it again." Jake said when she looked away.

"Jake, I really-"  
He held up his hand to stop her. "Let me finish, okay?"  
She slunk into the seat, feeling like a child.

"You don't return my calls, you barely speak to me and this morning at your locker you were trying to avoid me like the plague. What's the deal?"

Silently he waited for her answer. When she said nothing, she saw the anger flare in his eyes.  
Jake stood and pushed his chair so hard that it fell over, creating a loud scraping sound on the blue tiled floor. Several students stopped mid-conversation to stare at them.

Great, they had an audience.

"You know Samantha, I thought you cared about me, but I guess I was wrong." He picked up his tray of uneaten food and tossed it angrily in the nearest trash can. The noise it made caused her to jump.

At that moment she found the courage she didn't know she had.  
"Wait, Jake."  
He turned to look at her, ignoring the murmurs and whispers coming from all sides of the cafeteria.

"I-I do care about you, Jake. But obviously you don't care for me."

The whispers grew louder, accompanied by exclamations of amazement. Samantha looked around to find every table looking in their direction. Randi gave her a sympathetic look, and mouthed "What's going on?"

Jake's voice brought her attention back to their table. "I don't _care_ about you? What in the _hell _does _that_ mean?"

Samantha's heart was beating so rapidly, that she could feel it beneath her purple shirt. She had to say something now.

"Jake, I'm not stupid!" It was only after she'd said the words that she realized she had been yelling.

"Okay, look, why don't you just calm down and we'll discuss this somewhere more private. There's no need to make a scene." Jake said.

Tears welled up in Samantha's eyes and the students around them became blurry. She took a huge breath before continuing. "Jake I know you and Carolyn are seeing each other."  
Carolyn looked around in horror, while Jake started at Samantha in disbelief. But the students began cheering, shouting and even booing.

"What?" Jake yelled, generating even more chatter from the students. "Samantha, why are you doing this? You know that's not-"

"I SAW YOU, JAKE!" Samantha screamed, not caring who heard her. "I saw you and Carolyn in the gym yesterday!"

The commotion from the students was almost deafening.

Jake picked up the fallen chair and sat down; his hands in his face.

"Oh man..."

A lump formed in Samantha's throat. "You-you mean you aren't even going to deny it?"  
Jake raised his head. "I need to explain, Samantha."  
"There's nothing to explain, Jake. I knew you were just using me."

"Samantha-"  
She picked up her books, wiping her tear-stained cheeks with her sleeve.

When the bell rang, a rampage of students came through the cafeteria. The next thing she knew, she was alone.

Her dream of Jake Ryan had been shattered forever.


	26. Chapter 26

(Later in the Girls'Gym locker room)

Samantha sniffed and pulled away from Randi's hug. It was such a humongous relief to have told Randi everything. Unfortunately, it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Oh my God, Sam, I'm so sorry!" Randi said. . No wonder you seemed distant. Wow, I never imagined Jake Ryan doing something like that! I thought he was the most perfect guy on Earth."

Samantha sighed. "So did I. This is all my fault. I should have known that he'd never pick me over Carolyn."

"Come on, Sam. Jake Ryan doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him. I bet there are plenty of guys who would kill to go out with you."

Samantha sighed and hugged her friend. "Thanks, Randi. And I'm sorry I've been such a lame friend. I'm sorry I ignored your phone calls, and..."

"So you _did_ know it was me." Randi said, making them both laugh.

"I guess I thought if I kept it to myself, then it wouldn't make it true." Samantha said. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

Randi sighed. "I would have done the same thing. Speaking of... What are you going to do now?"

Samantha shrugged. "Go back to being a dork, I guess."

"Sam, you're not a _dork_." Randi said.

Samantha was grateful for Randi's kind words. But it would take more than a best friend's compassion to get Jake Ryan out of her heart.


	27. Chapter 27

"There she is, Ted, now's your chance." Cliff said, pointing to the row of lockers that were just a few feet away.

Ted looked over to see Samantha standing at her locker. The girl from the dance, Randy (What kind of name was that for a _girl_?) was next to her, the two of them engrossed in conversation.

"She's busy." Ted said. He turned away, but Cliff shifted Ted's body, forcing his attention back onto the girls.

"She doesn't look busy to me." Cliff said. "Now go over there and ask her."

Ted stared at the girls, frozen in place. He wasn't about to approach Samantha with that Randy girl standing there. That girl made it clear that she hated him at the New Faces Dance.

"Go on, Dirtbag." Cliff said.

"Look, I just told you that she's busy." Ted said as he returned his attention to Cliff.

"Not buying it." Cliff said. "Look again." He pointed in Samantha's direction.

Ted turned to see the Randy girl say something he couldn't hear. She touched Samantha on the shoulder and smiled before walking away.

"Ted!"

Startled by the sound of Cliff's voice, Ted cringed.

"You're up, Dweeb. Go for it." Cliff said.

When Ted didn't move, Bryce came up behind him.

"I knew you'd chicken out."

"_That_ is where you are wrong, my friend." Ted said, trying his best to sound cool and calm. "Watch and learn, okay?" He tried to smile, but nerves overwhelmed him. He had to do _something_, though. To just stand there would ruin his reputation as a Dude and he would _not_ let that happen.

When Cliff nudged him, he began to walk slowly toward Samantha.

Finally he reached her, just as she slammed her locker door and began to walk away.

At that moment, her hard Bryce's voice. "Hey Ted, the Fall Fling is _this_ Friday night. Not three months from now!" Bryce's comment brought hysterical laughter from Cliff as they exchanged a high-five.

Silently, Ted prayed that Samantha hadn't heard his moronic friends.

With trembling fingers, he reached out and touched her sleeve. To his amazement she turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi, Ted. How's it going?"  
Suddenly terrified, Ted shifted his feet.

"Um, this is where you say 'How's what going?' remember?" Samantha grinned.  
"Oh, yeah." Ted said, giving a small laugh.

"So... how _is_ it going?" She asked.

"Well, you know how it is." Ted said, nervously casting a glance at Cliff and Bryce.

She looked at him strangely. "Yeah, I guess."

Ted could hear his friends clearing their throats loudly.

"Um, it looks like those two are trying to get your attention." Samantha said, pointing to Bryce and Cliff.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Ted said to Samantha.

"Sure, but hurry up. I need to get to Home Ec early. My project is due tomorrow and I want to get a head start on it."  
"No problem. Back in a sec."

Ted walked over to Cliff. "What do you want, _loser_?" He hissed.

"Are you gonna ask her or not?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Ted replied. "I just need the right moment.

"Well, you'd better hurry, because the bell is going to ring in approximately..." Bryce glanced at his watch. "...three minutes and eight seconds."

If Ted didn't ask her before the bell rang, he'd be a loser for the rest of his life.

With new determination, he walked back over to Samantha.

"Ted, I _really_ have to go." She said "Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Um... yeah. I-I did."  
"Okay, but make it quick."  
Ted took a deep breath. "Are you going to the dance on Friday?"

Samantha scoffed. "Well, I wanted to go with Jake."

Ted smiled sympathetically at the sadness that filled her eyes when she said his name.

"I know, get real, right?" She continued, sighing. "I guess I'll go back to sitting against the wall, watching everyone else. I shouldn't even go, but Randi will kill me if I don't. I mean, I owe it to her. I did ditch her and Jimmy when we were supposed to go to the mall, and-."

The bell rang, surprising her. "Look I've gotta go, okay? I'll see you on the bus."

"Samantha, will you go to the dance with me?" Ted said when she started to walk away.

His heart raced, and he could feel Cliff and Bryce's eyes on him like the light sabers in _Star Wars_.

Slowly, Samantha turned around and looked at him thoughtfully. Then, a smile.

"Yes."

Ted stood transfixed as he watched her turn on her heels and disappear around the corner, not even noticing when Bryce and Cliff congratulated him.


	28. Chapter 28

(Thursday Night)

"Sam, you can't be serious!"

Samantha held the phone away, as Randi yelled the words. She should have known that Randi would totally freak out.

Hesitantly she returned the receiver to her ear.

"Oh my God!" Randi was yelling.

"Are you mental or something? Going to the dance with Farmer Ted? He took your underwear and showed it to my brother! Eww!"

Samantha cringed, remembering. When Randi told her about it, Samantha screamed so loud, it resonated throughout the house.

"Look, Sam, I know you're upset over Jake and all, but this is total weirdness!"

"He's not that bad, actually. Once you get to know him." Samantha said.

Strange that she actually meant it. Somehow, in the course of just a few days, Ted had become a friend.

But no way would she tell Randi that.

"Did he pay you or something?" Randi asked.

"Um... no." Samantha said, almost laughing at Randi's ridiculous theory.

"So what's the deal?"

"I guess I felt sorry for him." Samantha said.

"Wow, you must have been REALLY feeling sorry for him." Randi said. "Well, if he embarrasses you, don't say I didn't tell you so."

"Look Randi, don't tell anyone that we're going together okay?"

"For sure." Randi said. "I won't even tell my parents."  
"Thanks." Samantha said. "Look, I have to go okay? I need to finish my homework."

She hung up the phone, hoping that this date didn't turn out to be a disaster.

(Friday afternoon, Independent Study)

"Hey Sam..." Randi said from the seat behind her. "Have you changed your mind yet?"  
"No. I'm going." Samantha said.

"He can't even drive!" Randi whispered loudly, causing a few heads to turn.

"Shhh!" Samantha said.

"He doesn't have a driver's license." Randi whispered more quietly.

"So? Neither do we." Samantha said. "What's the big deal?"  
"So how are you getting to the dance?" Randi asked.

"His dad's going to drive us."

"You are mental, you know that don't you? Going to the dance with a guy whose father has to drive you!"

Randi's comment caused Jake to look over.

Samantha quickly averted her eyes, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Look, it's just a stupid dance. Nothing major." She said.  
"You could just sit with Jimmy and I like you always do. Why are you going with him anyway? You can't be _that_ desperate!" Randi said.

Samantha couldn't bring herself to tell Randi the truth; that she was actually looking foreword to it.


	29. Chapter 29

Samantha stood in front of the mirror, gazing at her appearance. God, she hoped this wasn't a major mistake, going to the dance with Ted.

Randi was right. What was she _thinking_?

Well, it was too late now. She'd just have to make the best of it. If Ted humiliated her, it wouldn't be the first time.

There was a knock on her door, and Samantha quickly turned off her Thompson Twins tape.

"Wow, you look nice." Samantha's mother said, noting Samantha's suede skirt and metallic pink top.  
"Thanks, Mom."

"Is Jake picking you up for the dance or are you going with Randi and Jimmy?"  
Samantha hesitated. "Um..."  
Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Samantha raced past her mother. "I'll get it!"

Breathless by the time she got downstairs, she yanked the door open.

"Wow..." Ted said, looking her up and down. "You look-."

"Are you ready? I am, let's go." Samantha said before he could say anything else. Quickly she slammed the door behind her.

(Later at the dance)

They walked into the gym, which had been transformed into an autumn forest. Colored paper leaves were taped everywhere, along with orange, red, gold, brown and yellow streamers. On the gym wall hung a huge banner that read _Welcome to the Fall Fling._

The music was loud and pulsating, bolting out a Duran Duran song. She could see kids dancing and having a good time. "Isn't that your friend over there?" Ted asked, pointing to Randi and Jimmy who were sitting on the bleachers.

When she caught Randi's eye, Samantha's face began to burn. "Yeah, it is. Um, let's dance, okay?"

"Really?" Ted asked, as though amazed at the request.  
Samantha was amazed as well. But since she no longer had Jake, she didn't have to worry about making a fool out of herself.

She sat her purse down on a nearby chair and they walked out onto the dance floor. The song changed to an upbeat top 40 hit by the Go-Go's.  
"I totally LOVE this song!" Samantha yelled over the music.

They started dancing and Samantha felt more at ease than she'd ever felt in her life. Even Ted's ridiculous dancing didn't embarrass her.

Song after song had them dancing until they were breathless. How was it possible that she had spent the last several dances sitting in the corner like a dofus?

Suddenly the song changed to a slow one and her stomach felt tight. She felt Ted's hand on her arm.

"Do you want to dance?"  
"Sure."

Slowly she put her arms around his neck, and tried not to flinch when his arms locked around her back. The slow beat of Journey's _Open Arms_ filled the room and suddenly she was sharing her first slow dance...

With Farmer Ted.

Hesitantly she looked around to find Randi staring at her in disbelief. Over in the geek corner, Ted's friends were cheering him on, as though he were in a math tournament. Quickly she looked away, only to find herself staring at Jake.

Her lip began to tremble and she quickly pulled away from Ted's arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't do this." A tear splashed onto her cheek, and she ran out of the gym, ignoring the surprise on Ted's face.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey Kid!"  
Startled, Ted turned to find Jake glaring at him.  
"Hey Jake." Ted laughed nervously as he shoved his hands into his front pockets. "How's it going?"

"What'd you do to her?" Jake demanded.

"Who?"  
"Who the hell do you think? Samantha!" Jake yelled, causing a few heads to turn. "She came here with you, and I just saw her running out of here, clearly upset. If you hurt her, I'll-."

Slowly Jake moved toward Ted, causing the freshman to back away.  
"I-I didn't do anything. I swear! All we did was dance. One time! To _Open Arms_. Oh God, was that your song or something?"

_Damn, Ted, why did you have to pick **that** song?_

"Our _song_?" Jake asked incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." Ted replied.

"I just can't figure it out." Jake said. "She's been distant, angry and... I don't know. That argument we had in the cafeteria was way beyond embarrassing. I've never talked to any girl like that before."

"Well, she was pretty upset the other day when she saw you and Carolyn making out, and-."

Jake held up his hand. "Wait... Did you just say she saw us _making out_?"

"Seems that way. She even missed one of her classes, she was so upset. As for me, I was just-."

"Damn, I thought she was making that up to freak me out. That bitch!"

_Woah! That was a low blow. Samantha is too good for Jake._

Just as Ted was about to lose it, Jake sighed and leaned against the bleachers.

"Carolyn cornered me in the gym, started putting Samantha down and before I knew it, she was all over me."

"Is that all it was, Jake?" Ted asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Are you for real? You think I'd do that to Samantha? I care about her, man! It tore me up to hear her saying that I didn't. Carolyn's the one who has no feelings for anyone but herself. Now I'm sorry I got you mixed up with her."

Ted was shocked at Jake's kind words. "Really?"  
"I wouldn't wish Carolyn on my worst enemy." Jake said.

"Wow..." Ted said. "Thanks."  
"No problem." Jake moved away from the bleachers. "I guess I'd better straighten this whole thing out. Not that it'll do any good. She'll never believe me."

Ted smiled. "She'll believe you, Jake. If she doesn't, I'll vouch for you."

Jake's face lit up. "Are you serious?"

"Sure. I care about her too. But you're the one she's in love with."  
"You think she loves me?" Jake asked.

"Totally." Ted said. "I mean, I've never seen a girl freak like that-ever. And believe me; I've seen a lot of girls."

Jake laughed. "Whatever, guy. I'm gonna go find Samantha. Hopefully she hasn't ditched this place."


	31. Chapter 31

Samantha sat in the darkened hallway, her eyes red and swollen from endless tears.  
_You're such a ditz, Samantha. Yeah, Jake loves you... in your dreams._

"Samantha?"  
Startled, she looked up, sighing when she saw that no one was around.

_God, Samantha, could you get any more pathetic? Now you're hearing his voice._  
Slowly she stood and brushed off her clothes_. _

_I totally bailed on Ted. He probably hates me now, too. _

Just as she grabbed her purse and began to walk down the hallway, she saw a figure coming toward her.

"Samantha?" said the familiar voice.

She froze, wanting to run but wanting to stay at the same time.  
"Go away, Jake."

He walked toward her, his features becoming more prominent the closer he came. Suddenly they were face to face. The urge to walk out was major, but she didn't want to look lame.

"What do you want?" she asked, not caring about the harshness of her tone.

"I want to apologize." He said softly.

"Yeah right. Jake, you already admitted in front of the whole cafeteria that you and Carolyn were making out, so just forget about it, okay? I'll recover."

"Will you please just hear what I have to say? Then if you don't want to see me anymore, I'll understand. But I won't be able to sleep at night if I don't at least tell you the truth."

"The truth?" I _know_ the truth, Jake! You and Carolyn did all this to make me look pathetic. Well, you didn't have to try so hard, since I already am."

"Please?" Jake said again. His voice was so sincere that Samantha's anger seemed to lessen.

She sighed. "Okay."

"Can we talk over here?" Jake asked, pointing to the stairway.

"Sure."  
He sat down next to her, looking into her eyes. "Samantha, I am _really_ sorry you walked in on Carolyn and I. Definitely the lamest thing I've ever done."  
"Jake, I-."  
"Just hear me out, okay?"  
"Okay." Samantha braced herself for what Jake could possibly say.  
"Carolyn cornered me in the gym and followed me into the training room. I just went in for a minute and the next thing I know, she's all over me. I was going to leave when I thought I heard... wait, was that you I heard in the doorway?"  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now." Samantha said.

"Romeo and Juliet, right?" Jake asked, grinning at her.

Samantha found it impossible to smile back. "I stayed up all night memorizing that for you. It was supposed to be a surprise, but..."  
"God, Samantha, you have no idea how stupid I feel right now." Jake said. "I should have left when I realized that Carolyn had followed me. I just figured she would leave, though. I had no idea she was that possessive. I'll never forgive myself for hurting you."

"It was pretty bad." Samantha said. "How could you, Jake? And then to not even deny it? Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"  
Jake lowered his head. "I don't know. I guess I was afraid of hurting you even more. But Samantha, I swear to God, I didn't make any moves on Carolyn. Please believe me."

She swallowed hard. "How do I know you're not lying to me now?"

"He's not lying, Samantha."

They looked up to see Ted standing in the hallway.

"What is this?" She asked.

"He's telling you the truth. He told me about how Carolyn was bad mouthing you in the gym. I just heard Carolyn telling her version of the story to Tracy and Robin. I'm going with Jake on this one."

Samantha saw Jake smile at Ted.

"Well, this dude has got to bolt, so you guys... just have a good time. Jake, you can take her home, right?"  
"What about your dad?" Samantha asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ted said, disappearing around the corner.

When they were alone again, Samantha looked at Jake. Then she saw something in his eyes...

Sadness.

_Oh my God... he really was telling the truth!_

She swallowed hard. Jake might not ever forgive her for calling him a liar. She sure wouldn't forgive herself.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"  
"Jake, I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have freaked the way I did."  
"So does that mean you believe me now?"

"Mmmm hmmmm..." Samantha said, nodding. "I don't blame you if you hate me forever. I deserve it."  
Jake smiled. "No one deserves to be hated, Samantha. But here's something you do deserve."

Samantha grinned. "What?"  
To her surprise he pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her. They were so close; she could feel his heart beating.

Then it happened...

Their lips touched, and the warmth filled her body. She ran her fingers through his hair, giving into his kiss.

Suddenly he pulled away, surprising her. What had she done wrong now?

Jake gave her one of his gorgeous smiles. "You're special, Samantha. Don't ever forget that."  
As suddenly as it ended, the kiss resumed, the warmth returning to her body.

And standing out of sight in the doorway was Ted, watching them with a smile on his face.


End file.
